Living in Lies
by PrettySassy
Summary: Lynx and Puppis Maxim are sent to watch over Malfoy at Hogwarts when he's given the mission of fixing the Vanishing Cabinet. Watch as their lives change, lies form, and the truth comes out... For better and for worse.


Guilt burns through most people, making them weak and powerless. Guilt can be the death of you in this world. You must kill or be killed, simple as that. That's why I choose to do what I do, for the sake of survival. To stay sane, you must turn off the part of you that want to feel guilt. But to do that, you must stay emotionless. Emotions always lead to guilt, even happiness. You could be having the greatest day of your life, you could feel like you're on top of the world, and a simple picture of a starving child or a lost puppy can make you feel guilty that you're happy and they aren't. See my point? To feel is to be guilty, which leads to death.

That is what my sister and I learned at a young age by my mother and father. They beat it into our brains, almost literally. As all the other little girls played with their dolls and toys, we were forced to memorize how to brew potions, learn spells and the counters, and be the best of the best. We watched as my parents and their fellow Death Eaters torture innocent wizards and witches for sport. Once old enough to get a wand, we were quickly shipped to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for Young Witches, to watch the children and look for future followers for the Dark Lord. By the time, we were sixteen; we've seen just about everything and given Dark Marks, making us the youngest people in history to ever be graced with the honor of the Mark.

Sunlight shined through the light purple curtains draped over the large windows. The sunshine illuminated the room brightly, without the need of actual lights or candles. In the room sat a large, four-poster bed decorated in purple and black silk blankets, a large vanity with various jewelry and heirlooms, a book shelf stocked with books filled with dark magic and potions, and lastly, in the corner sat a large cauldron in which two identical girls sat in front of, as one stirred slowly and the other added various ingredients.

A large _POP!_ stopped both girls immediately, causing them both to look up simultaneously. In the middle of the room, stood a small house elf dressed in a pillow case with slits in it. "Master Maxim would like to see Misses Maxims immediately," the small creature quivered nervously and disappeared with yet another loud _POP. _

Both girls stood up and walked down the long corridor to the large, family room of the Maxim Manor. As the girls walked into the room, they saw four adults, all dressed in black, standing and talking in hushed voices.

"Lynx, Puppis!" The father of the men bellowed as he turned to face the girls. His hair was brushed back into his usual style, showing off the massive scar down the left side of his face made by a werewolf. "You already know Bellatrix, Severus, and Narcissa! Say hello."

"Hello," the girls both stated politely as they sat on the two seater, across from the couch were Bellatrix and Narcissa were sitting.

"Hello girls! It's so good to see you again! I've missed you," Cissy smiled at the girls, in which the both smiled in return. The women had known the girls their whole life. Narcissa had become like a second mother, where as Bellatrix had been like a personal mentor and tutor.

"We've missed you too!," Lynx stated, brushing her blonde curly hair over her shoulder, "And Bella, we just finished a batch of Veritaserum. You said the Dark Lord and needed some, I'd be happy to get it owled to you as soon as possible."

"Oh, thank you! He'll be pleased," Bellatrix cracked, clapping her hands.

"Now then, this year Draco Malfoy has been given a task from the Dark Lord," Severus stated, causing both girls to raise their eyebrows in curiosity, "There is a Vanishing Cabinet in Hogwarts and then it's sister is located in Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley. The one is Hogwarts has faced severe damage and Draco is required to fix it."

"I don't understand," Puppis started, speaking what was on both of the girls' minds, "We don't even attend Hogwarts and we barely know Draco."

"That's why we believe you two should attend Hogwarts this year. Severus already made an Unbreakable Vow to protect over Draco as much as possible, but he can be quite stubborn. So that's why we want you two to watch over him during the year," the girls' father stated, as all the other adults nodded.

"Help out my nephew, befriend him, get him to trust you," Bellatrix smirked, "He can know you know about the mission, it'll probably get him to trust you more. Oh, and you can try to give Potter hell!" She crackled loudly at her own joke and both girls smiled at the women's enthusiasm.

"You've already been accepted to Hogwarts and we'll send a house elf to collect your needed books. Tomorrow, we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your school cloaks," their father stated formally, "You are dismissed. Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, everyone," the girls stated simultaneously and headed back to Puppis' room, where they were finishing the Veritaserum. As they entered the room, Lynx grabbed various glass containers for the potion as Puppis gave a few final stirs.

"Which one is Draco Malfoy again?" Lynx asked curiously as they began to bottle the potion.

"He's the tall, blonde. He's kind of snarky, muscular, grey eyes," Puppis replied.

"Oh.. He's kind of hot, don't you think" Lynx smirked to herself, causing her twin to roll her eyes.

"_Jinx!_," Puppis whined, using the girl's nickname, "We're supposed to protect him, not snog him!"

"_Puppy!,_" Lynx smirked, mocking her sisters tone, "They didn't tell us not to! It's not like he's going to see much of anybody this year with his mission and everything. I might as well.. PLEASURE him."

"Oh, Jinx.." Puppis stated shaking her head at her sisters words, "That'll just cloud his mind and delay him from finishing the mission! Don't you dare."

"But Puppy, you have to admit he is cute!" Lynx called out as Puppis walked into the bathroom, only to appear again a second later in different attire. Her black dress had been replaced with black shorts and a purple tank-top, her blonde hair thrown into a messy bun of curly hair.

"Don't distract the boy, he has to complete this mission or else he dies. Do you know how badly that'll hurt Narcissa? Leave him alone," Puppis stated, as a house elf appeared to take away the empty cauldron.

"You just want him for yourself," Lynx smirked as Puppis crawled into bed and turn off the light before she could say anymore, causing Lynx to roll her eyes, "Whatever. 'Night, Puppy."


End file.
